The present disclosure relates to an attachment structure for attaching an operation panel unit with a key to a main body, and an image forming apparatus provided therewith.
Conventionally, in an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus, an operation panel unit with a key is attached to a main body. Various functions of the electronic device are executed by a user operating the key.
In addition, the operation panel unit is generally covered by an outer covering with a key hole at a position corresponding to the key. On the operation panel unit, only the key is exposed through the key hole.
For assembling of such an electronic device, a structure in which the operation panel unit is first attached to the main body then the outer covering is attached to the main body (hereinafter referred to as “first structure”) and a structure in which the operation panel unit is first attached to the outer covering and then the outer covering is attached to the main body (hereinafter referred to as “second structure”) are known.
In a case of employing the first structure, the operation panel unit and the outer covering are indirectly connected to each other through the main body. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a high positional accuracy for the key on the outer covering. Given this, it is necessary to set a sufficient clearance between the key hole on the outer covering and the key. Accordingly, the key becomes loose and operability thereof deteriorates.
On the other hand, in the second structure, the operation panel unit is directly attached to the outer covering. Therefore, it is easy to obtain a high positional accuracy for the key on the outer covering. However, in the second structure, wiring between the operation panel unit and an electrical component on the main body side and the like can only be performed after attaching the outer covering, to which the operation panel unit is attached, to the main body. Therefore, wiring becomes extremely difficult in a case in which a wiring portion is covered by the outer covering.